Solve for $m$ : $\left(-\dfrac{11}{6}\right)+m=-\dfrac{2}{9}$ $m =$
Answer: To isolate $m$, we subtract $-\dfrac{11}{6}$ from both sides. Remember: Subtracting is the same as adding the opposite. $\begin{aligned} \left(-\dfrac{11}{6}\right)+m&=-\dfrac{2}{9} \\\\ \left(-\dfrac{11}{6}\right)+m{-\left(-\dfrac{11}{6}\right)}&=-\dfrac{2}{9}{-\left(-\dfrac{11}{6}\right)} \\\\ m&=-\dfrac{2}{9}{-\left(-\dfrac{11}{6}\right)} \\\\ m&=-\dfrac{2}{9}{+\dfrac{11}{6}} \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $m = \dfrac{29}{18}$